The Genius & The Doctor
by Alanah963
Summary: A little Reid/OC character about his wife getting pregnant, please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I have another story in progress but this idea has been jumping around my head for ages, This story will take place over 9 months, from conception to birth. R&R Oh yeah Spencer might be a little OOC but you know fan fiction ;) **

_May 10__th__ (Sophia's Birthday)_

Reid sat at the dinning room table, extravagantly prepared with a feast, candles and presents. He checked his watch for what seemed like the thousand time since he sat down, Sofia should be almost home, her shift at the hospital had been over for almost twenty minutes.. Sofia and him had been married for a year. Sofia fell through the door, laughing as her silky black hair flowed behind, She caught herself on the table, and straightened up, blush racing up her otherwise flawless tanned skin. "Hi hunny," She said smiling her voice thick with a Spanish accent, Spencer walked up to her, his 6"1 frame towering over her small frame of 5"6. He looked down and saw her beautiful vibrant green eyes filled with pain and anguish. He remembered the first time he had looked into those eyes, remembering how happy and full of life they looked.

He had met Sofia during a long over-due holiday to Spain with the BAU team. He had been in a car crash with a drunk driver and ended up her hospital, Centro Esteve De Miguel, Fortunately he only had a small concussion. "Rough day at the hospital?" He asked his voice full of worry and concern, She just nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I-I lost another patient, Wallace," Wallace had been in the hospital for six months waiting for a new heart. Him and Sofia had bonded effortlessly and swiftly. "Oh sweetie," He whispered pulling her into his chest letting her cry. "I'm sorry I'm getting your shirt all wet," She said laughing pulling away. "Its okay," He said with a smile. "Come, lets eat dinner," Spencer said pulling her towards the table. "Oh Spence, it looks amazing," She breathed.

After dinner was done and dusted, Spence gave her, her present, which was a sapphire and diamond encrusted ring, the sapphire and diamonds were crisscrossed around each other with matching earrings. "Oh Spencer, its amazing," She breathed "I love it, Thank you so much," it started out as a soft kiss that lingered. Then something switched. They were kissing deeply and hugging each other closer. Sophia pulled back, "Why don't we move this upstairs," She whispered huskily.

_June 10__th_

Sophia woke up at six am, even though it was her day off, and ran to the bathroom, hand over her mouth. She barely made it to the bathroom when the vomit took over. Reid still asleep heard this and bolted from their bed, ran into the bathroom. He started rubbing her back in calm soothing circles. "Sofia, love come on go back to bed, I'll ring Hotch and tell him you're sick," "No Spence, you don't have too," Sofia whispered her voice soft and barely audible. "No arguing, Sof, back to bed," She just nodded and let him take her back to bed. Sofia slept for most of the day, she woke up around midday and called Spencer, He came running up the stairs, "Oh baby you're awake," "Come talk to me Spence," she said patting the bed, "Honey, you seemed a bit too happy about having the day off today, is everything okay at work?" "Oh God, I know I shouldn't have married a profiler," "Come on talk missy," He said with a smile, "Its just, if you were ever making enough money to support us, comfortably, or I became a mom, I'd leave that place and never look back," And at that moment, her phone went off in her bag. Sofia reached down to grab her bag, but instead of grabbing it, she knocked it over instead. Her phone, purse and other things rolled out of the bag but there was only one thing that caught her eye. Tampons. That's when it hit her, she was almost two weeks late. "Am, Spence could you go to the drug store and pick me up a test," She asked with a small smile, His eyes widened but he nodded "you- you think you're?" Sofia nodded, the only thing she wanted to do was be a mother, And in a matter of minutes she would know wither or not she would become one, in eightish months.

Spencer arrived home in record-breaking time, having run a few red lights. He gave Sofia the test and paced impatiently back and forth outside the door, "Spence! How long does it say on the box we have to wait?" Sofia shouted out through the door. "Two minutes, love," He called back into her still pacing, These were the longest two minutes of his life, "Spencer, come here and look, I'm too nervous too," She said, the words "Ay Dios Mio," coming out of her mouth more times than he could count, He attempted to calm her down but she just shook him off and pointed at the test, Whenever she got nervous, she forgot all English and turned completely Spanish, it had happened many times before in their marriage including on their wedding day! He glanced at his watch, two minutes were up. He picked up the pregnancy test and saw two straight blue lines. "Sofia, we're having a baby!" He said as he picked her up and spun her around. "I love you Spence," She said kissing him.

**A/N So that was the first chapter let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue it. Review and you'll get your own (Imaginary) Derek Morgan ****J**

**Xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm glad that people liked the story ****J Reviews make me happy.** **Just so you know I don't have a beta and its hard too catch all of my mistakes.** **And yes I borrowed a character from Greys Anatomy**

_Month 2 _

Sofia had booked a day off of work too have a check-up, she had rang ahead and they wouldn't do the scan until she was twelve weeks except in extreme cases. She had no sleep last night due to the excitement of the appointment, when she had finally drifted up at six am, she had just fallen asleep when the alarm had went off and Spencer got her up. As she dragged her lifeless body from the bed and into the bathroom, she took a look in the mirror and groaned. Her once glossy black hair now looked dull and lifeless, her normally flawless sun kissed skin now was pale and she had enormous dark circles under her eyes. She went to brush her teeth when she caught a whiff of coffee that Spencer was brewing. The rich scent travelled up the stairs and her stomach retched. She let out a groan, the baby hated the scent of coffee and she lived on it, being a doctor and working all those strange hours. She double checked the time of the appointment and saw that it was for ten am. She saw it was only 7 am, she jumped into the shower and washed her hair, hoping that the shine would return to it.

"SOFIA! Come on we're going to be late," Spencer shouted up the stairs at her, she checked her watch it was nine fifteen, they had forty five minutes. He was always early, on there wedding day he was ready an hour before anyone arrived at the church, she walked down the stairs, her nose wrinkling at the scent of coffee. They sat in the waiting room with pregnant women and sick people, it was safe to say, Spencer looked extremely uncomfortable, he leaned over to his wife and whispered in her ear "You know our conscious minds can process sixteen bits of information per second, however our unconscious minds can process eleven million," She let out a small chuckle in the back of her throat. "Dr. Spencer Reid and oh- Dr. Sofia Sanchez-Reid?" "Here," Sofia called out, standing up, Reid cleared his throat as he stood up awkwardly looking around. "Hello, Dr. Reid and Dr. Sanchez-Reid, I'll be you're doctor for today I'm Dr. Calliope Robins-Torres, So today we'll just be doing a - oh and I see you're eight weeks pregnant, we'll be asking some routine questions and that sort," She said with a smile, Dr. Torres was a stunning lady with jet black hair cascading in curls down her back, She was clearly a Mexican-American with blue eyes. "So do you smoke?" "Nope never, I'm a doctor," Sofia said shuddering at the idea of what she had seen, Dr. Torres just laughed and wrote something down on her chart. "Last time you drank?" "Ammm…. Spence?" "10th of May," Spencer answered the minute he noticed his wife was struggling to answer the question, "Last time you had sex?" When Calliope asked this, Spencer turned bright red almost as red as Garcia had dyed her hair. "Last night," Sofia answered with a laugh.

_Month 3 _

Sofia was almost in the second trimester of her pregnancy she only had two weeks left and then the morning sickness would be gone, she had her first ultrasound this morning. She would heard the heartbeat of her and Spencer's unborn baby and she could not wait. She had the first appointment of the day, at nine o clock. She had gotten up at seven thirty, and begged Spencer not to make coffee as she had done every day since she figured it out a month ago, she wondered what else would set the baby off. She went downstairs and made herself some breakfast.

Sofia lay on the examination table in a hospital gown pulled up above her stomach, "Now this might be a little cold," The doctor said as she squeezed it on her stomach, Sofia shivered. "Now just give me a s- Oh there it is," A thumping sound filled the room, And to Sofia and Spencer it was the best sound in the world. A tear rolled down Sofia's face as she listened to the most amazing sound in the world. "And there is your baby," The doctor said pointing to a black smudge, shaped almost like a peanut, "And hang on, there's another embryonic sack, and another, Congratulations Dr. Sanchez-Reid, you're having triplets," Shock took over both Spencer and Sofia's face, they had been trying for a baby for awhile and Sofia began to think there was a problem, "I guess we're more fertile than we thought," She whispered through the tears, "How many copies of the sonogram would you like?" The doctor asked, Sofia counted in her head. Morgan, JJ, Hotch, Emily, Garcia, her best friend at the hospital, Aoife, Spencer's mom and her parents "9 copies please," The doctor let out a laugh "I think that's the most we've ever been asked for,"

The happy couple drove to the BAU to brake the news to everyone. When she walked in she noticed everyone was already in the bullpen area, "Guys, come here, Spence and I have something to tell you guys, I'm pregnant," She was deafened by the cries of "congratulations" and "Didn't know you had it in you Reid" "With triplets," Everyone went dead silence, before there were loud shouts and hugs all around.

**A/N: Hope my readers liked that, you know you all want to review really, so go on press it, preeeessss itttttt, doooo itttttt, Thank you to all my readers**

**Alanah**

**Xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anon- **_**If you're going to insult my work at least make an account so I can pm you (: And I know they're out of 'character' but welcome to fan fiction and I said that it would be slightly OOC, so you know what if you don't like it don't read it (:**

_**Andrea- **_**Thank you for the review and the tips, I wanted to have her laughing as she fell cause that's normally the way I walk into my own house, so I was trying to put a bit of myself into her. **

**Now on with the story…**

_4 Months_

Sofia woke up to the loud buzzing of her alarm clock telling her it was six am and that it was time to get ready for her shift at the hospital. If you didn't know Sofia was pregnant, you'd know by looking at her, she had a very pregnant belly that women pregnant with one baby would have at twenty-six weeks. She groaned and got up, her OBGYN had told he she had to take her maternity leave six months pregnant as she was at a high risk of developing pre-eclampsia. She felt Spencer shift beside her and she knew he was awake. He wrapped an arm around her waist and began kissing her neck.

"Morning beautiful," She shook him off getting out of the bed, she began getting dressed.

"Sorry Spence hunny, but I'm going to be late for work," He just shrugged and rolled over in the bed.

Sofia jogged, or at least tried to, into rounds a minute later than everyone else

"Dr… Cooke… I'm…-" Sofia attempted to get out in between pants,

"Save you're breath, Dr. Sanchez, Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you get special treatment,"

"With all due respect Dr. Cooke, I was late because you forgot to order my scrubs," and its Dr. Sanchez-Reid," He looked taken back that anyone especially a resident,

"Dr. whatever you're calling yourself this week, Nobody talks to their attending that way and you're no different, Scut work for three weeks," She didn't mind, all scut was, was running labs and getting MRI and CAT scans for patients.

Reid was sitting at his desk, bored. He has finished all his paperwork and even most of Morgan's and Emily's. He couldn't wait to go and be with Sofia and their babies, well unborn babies. He ran through his head the statistics, his babies would more than likely be born at roughly 33 weeks. He sat there on his computer fiddling around with it, jumping from website to website, until he landed on a baby name website. Him and Sofia hadn't discussed any baby names yet. He thought they were having all boys and she thought they were having all girls. He had found three names so far that he liked. Boone, Cooper and Jacob. Out of the three hundred plus names on that site, they were the ones he really liked and he made a note to bring it up with Sofia.

Spencer sat at home, on the couch reading another parenting book, when Sofia walked through the door.

"Lo odio!" She exclaimed coming to sit beside Spencer, "Hate who? Dr. Cooke?" "Si, he put me on scut for the week, and he keeps calling me Dr. Sanchez and agggg" She screamed, "Oh Sof, are you okay?" "Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be okay! I'm sick of you treating me different because I'm pregnant" She yelled storming out of the room, Spencer just sat there and ran a hand threw his hair. If it was like this every day it was going to be a long five months.

"I'm sorry Spence it's the hormones," Sofia said coming back in ten minutes later, Spencer just smiled at her.

"I know I get it, listen Sofia, have you thought of any baby names?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I was thinking all today, How about Juliet, Autumn and Avery?" She said in a quiet voice smiling up at him,

"Fine, you get your names if I get mine, Boone, Cooper and Jacob," She snorted out a laugh, "Cooper Reid? Really?" "Hey! Its unique unlike Juliet, Fine instead of Cooper how about Felix?"

"Felix, la cena esta lista! Boone Jacob eso significa que usted tambien," Sofia yelled out, "Did you just scream at our unborn sons that dinner was ready?" Spencer said with a laugh, " Why yes, yes I did," Sofia replied looking proud as ever.

_5 months_

Sofia stretched and got up to get ready for another appointment, It wasn't supposed to be for another two weeks but Callie had, had an opening and rang her yesterday. As today was her day off she was more than happy too.

They arrived at the appointment with a little under twenty minutes to spear, She looked around and noticed all eyes were on her. She looked down and realised she looked about 8 months pregnant. She sat there feeling awkward and unusual as they waited to be called, "Sanchez-Reid," A jolly woman wearing loud scrubs called out. Sofia got up awkwardly and half waddled half walked into the office, -Robbins walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Sofia, how are you today?" "I'm fine," "This might be a little cold," Callie said squirting the gel on Sofia's large stomach. Sofia and Spencer had their eyes glued to the monitor. Their world revolved around those three babies. "Would you like to know the sex?" Callie asked, "No," Sofia said with a shake of her head, "We want it to be a surprise," She said firmly. Callie just nodded.

"My wife and me were the same, so nine pictures?" She asked with a smile and a laugh.

"Hun, what do you think about going on a vacation next month?" Spence shouted from the sitting room, to his wife in the kitchen, "I know this cute little B&B in Rich Creek,"

"Yeah sure, I like the sound of that,"

**So the names are:**

**Felix Derek Sanchez-Reid**

**Boone Aaron Sanchez-Reid**

**Jacob David Sanchez-Reid**

**Juliet Emily Sanchez-Reid**

**Autumn Penelope Sanchez-Reid**

**Avery Emily Sanchez-Reid**

**Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and the names. Thank you for reading /reviewing (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've just been overwhelmed with school and study and all this, I hope you enjoy the chapter, review and all that jazz.**

_6 and a half months _

Sofia heard the alarm clock go off, she looked over and saw it was four thirty and reluctantly dragged herself out of bed. Today was the day that her and Spencer were leaving to go on their mini-vacation to a little B&B in Rich Creek. It was a four hour drive, during which Sofia would probably fall asleep. Yesterday was her last ever day at work and she couldn't be happier.

They had packed all their stuff into the car and were off. "So, Sofia, do you think you're going to miss being a doctor?" Spencer looked over at her expecting a reply, but what he found instead, surprised him. A snoring Sofia curled up against the window, her arms tightly wrapped around her pregnancy bump.

They arrived at the B&B at half eight, just as Spencer predicted, Sofia had slept the whole way and was still tired. So they decided seeing as they were there for two weeks to go up to bed and sleep. The room they had been put in was beyond amazing, it had a king sized bed, a gigantic bathroom and a television. They ran (not literally), got into bed and were asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

They woke up around twelve noon, well Sofia woke up, Spencer was sitting up in the bed feet crossed, proudly showing off his mismatched socks. "Hey Sofia, do you want to go horseback riding or they have a sushi bar close by or we could go to the zoo, they've a huge reptile exhibit," Spencer said excitedly,

"Oh do they've a punching each other in the stomach contest cause that's another thing I can't do," Sofia said laughing. Spencer face wrinkled up, looking upset, "Oh right sorry, forget , How about we go for a walk instead?" He said with a smile, Sofia nodded getting up.

_7 months_

Today was the day they were leaving and they had to get up at half four again, as they had an appointment with Callie at nine. They had tried scheduling a later appointment but the next free appointment was in three weeks time, and Callie was unsure she would make it that far along. So far they had had a completely stress free holiday and they were making the most of it, they had predicted that their next holiday would be with three children around the age of three and they wouldn't be going very far maybe a town or two over but that was it.

Around an hour into the journey, Spencer could feel himself drifting off, so he cranked the stereo, opened the window and blared the air conditioning. Sofia, who would sleep through an earthquake if you let her, barely let out a whimper at the dramatic change in temperature. He started singing along to random pop songs that were being played on whichever radio station Sofia has last listened too, He didn't like going at the stereo, it confused him and more often than not it confused the stereo. He could fell himself drifting off more and more and more, but he kept his eyes open, he was only a half an hour at most from the doctors, "Spence?" He heard a little voice from the backseat call, "I'm going to move up into the front okay?" Sofia said taking off her belt, "Okay I'll pull in," Spencer said, even his voice was tired, hitting the turn signal.

"No its okay look," She said climbing into the front. Spencer turned his head to look at his Latino wife. She sat down into the seat, her face a mask of pure horror, "What?" Spencer said, turning back to look out the window, only in time to see a truck driving towards them.

The next thing Spencer knew, he was face first in an airbag. He looked over to see was Sofia all right, but instead of seeing her in her seat, he saw a pair of shoes on the dashboard and Sofia's body on the hood of his jeep. He was about to jump out of the car when he heard paramedics telling him not to move, telling him not to get out, "Of course I'm getting out that's my wife! That's my wife," He said his voice dropping to a whisper, "Sir, sir how many months pregnant is your wife?" "seven, seven months with triplets," He whispered just barley audible to the paramedic.

The ambulance drove them to the hospital where they were supposed to have their appointment with Callie, "p- Page Dr. Torres-Robbins, she's our OBGYN," Spencer was standing against a wall, while at least ten doctors checked every inch of his wife's body and shouted a bunch of medical mombo-jumbo, the only voice he was searching for was Callies, telling him their babies were okay, he could see Sofia was doing fine from the monitors, "I've got three fetal heartbeats," She announced and Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. Then he heard it , the god awful noise of the monitors crashing, of his wife's heart giving up. "She's crashing!" And after that Spencer blocked out every noise, he just focused on them shocking his wife's body again and again "Okay last one before I'm taking the babies out," Callie shouted. They shocked Sofia's Latino body once more and…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I really wasn't expecting that much feedback. Oh yeah just so you know a subgaleal hematoma is a bleeding in part of the brain.**

The steady thump of her heartbeat returned, Spencer breathed a sigh of relief before Sofia was rushed out of sight. He needed to be up there to hold her hand, ironically enough even though she was a surgeon, being operated on was one of her biggest fears.

"Chief, we need to take the babies out now," Callie demanded to her boss.

"Torres she is our biggest priority right-"

"Chief do you know how long an unborn foetus can survive within a dead mother? 5 minutes at most, And sir, my biggest priority are these babies," she said nervously twitching in the elevator, hoping it would move faster, hoping that Sofia wouldn't code again, hoping she wouldn't have to take these babies out. Last week she was hoping that the babies, they would last until 8 months. Callie knew it would be a long shot but she was hoping not to have to take them out at 7 months. 28 weeks was too early for any newborn to survive.

"Multiple Subgaleal hematoma," The resident chief of neurosurgery announced to the rest of the OR. Callie was seated behind a pane of glass monitoring the foetal heartbeats.

"Baby A's heart is failing, If that baby has a chance at living I've got to take him out,"

Callie announced to the OR. No sooner had the words came out of Callie's mouth, Sofia's heart began to crash.

"Torres h-" The chief began to protest.

"No chief, and with all do respect, you have your patient and I have mine, How do you think Dr. Reid will feel if I go out there and tell him, Oh hey, your wife and kids just died on that OR table, and yeah I could have saved the kids but I couldn't because my chief wouldn't let me," By the time Callie had finished her rant, everyone but the chief had stopped what they were working on. This wasn't the calm and collected Callie Torres-Robbins they knew. Sofia's heart hadn't pumped the blood around her body for a exactly one minute. The chief began to hesitate and this is when Callie jumped in and seized the opportunity.

"Someone page, Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Robbins now." Callie then took a deep breath and cut into Sofia's stomach,

"Baby A is a boy," Callie announced to the OR as she passed him off to Dr. Addison Montgomery, who was one of the finest neonatal doctors in America. "I cant find a heartbeat," Addison announced sadly to the OR and at that moment everyone in the OR's heart broke for the women lying on the gurney and her husband waiting to know the fate of his wife and unborn children, in the waiting area.

"Baby B is a girl," Callie revealed to the OR, this baby was given to her wife Dr. Arizona Robbins, Callie took in the appearance of the baby and noticed she a head full of hair.

"Mom's heart is strong," The chief, who had never given up hope on the Latino women lying on the table, announced proudly. "Addison anything on Baby A?" Addison shook her head sadly and kept trying. Doing chest compressions with one finger and pumping his tiny body full of medicine, all designed to get his tiny heart to pump, none of which were working.

"I have a heartbeat, its weak but its there," Arizona announced gleefully. "Baby C isn't breathing," Callie announced her heartbreaking for the couple two of their children dead and one hardly holding on. Callie looked over at her wife, she couldn't imagine if anything had happened to her. Callie spotted Addison out of the corner of her eye trying every method possible to get Baby A's tiny heart to beat, she had maxed out the amount of drugs his tiny body could take, so she kept doing compressions on his tiny chest, while a nurse was squeezing the bag that was breathing for him. She spotted Addison giving a sigh of relief, "Is he okay Addison?" Callie shouted over still hoping that her little one would come back to life. Arizona had wheeled Baby B off to the NICU, where she would be comfortable. "He's perfectly perfect," Addison announced with a smile, wheeling him off to the NICU to join Arizona. Callie pulled the stethoscope from around her neck and lifted it to Baby C's chest where she heard the noise she had been dying to hear all day. That all to familiar thump. Thump. Thump. All of Sofia and Spencer's babies were alive. For now, a lot can change overnight. Callie wheeled Baby C off to the NICU to join her brother and sister.

Callie now had to go notify the family, the worst thing about this job, she thought to herself. She walked in clipboard in hand and prepared herself.

"Sofia Sanchez- Reid," She announced and Spencer shot up like a rocket along with five other people, three females and three males. Most looked about late thirties, early forties. Except for one who looked late forties, early fifties. She was about to tell Spencer how it went, but he beat her to it.

"Is she okay? Was it a success? What about the babies? Are they okay? Did you have to take them out? What room is she?" Or at least that's what it sounded like.

"Sir, please relax, I'll explain everything, now we wont know if it was a success until your wife wakes up, Unfortunately there were some complications, your wife's heart stopped during surgery, so we had to take the babies out. However your wife and children aren't out of the woods yet, To be honest, we've had I'd say roughly 50 babies born at roughly 28 weeks, out of them- " Callie paused dreading to have to tell Spencer this.

"Out of them, five survived," Callie whispered, waiting to gauge his reaction, except he didn't have one, he just sat there shocked, not moving, barley blinking.

"And I had to be the bearer of more bad news, only immediate family are allowed to see the baby, and one or two at a time to see Sofia," Callie went to walk out the door.

"How- How long until my wife wakes up?" Spencer whispered, almost as if he couldn't find his voice. "I'd say an hour or two, would you like me to show you were your children are?" Callie said flashing him one of her amazing smiles. Spencer just nodded shocked that he was a dad already.

"That's baby A, he's a boy, his heart stopped inside the womb at the same time as Sofia's so we felt in the best interest to take them out. That's baby B, that's a girl, she's your little fighter, her heart hasn't stopped beating once. And that little one, that is baby C, your little girl, her heart is the weakest so we have to keep a close eye on her, If you want you can take some pictures to show your wife, but no flash" It seemed Spencer was still shell-shocked, he did however pull out his iPhone and take a few quick pictures of them. "Can I- Can I, see my wife now?" Spencer asked the tears in his eyes building up. He walked into Sofia's room and was shocked by what he saw, his wife battered and bruised, she had cuts across her face, and a bandage around her forehead. Spencer sat down next to her, and laid his head down on her bed, tears falling freely. "Can you live for me? For our babies? Please Sofia, you cant die, I cant loose you, I wont survive,"

**A/N: And that is as much as I can write as I have a headache that could kill an elephant, so you know review and stuff** (:


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry that the medical terms were like all over the place, but I'm not a doctor, or a nurse, or an EMT or anything medical, in fact I'm still in school, so forgive me for you know not knowing, I got my information off google so you know (: **

"Mr. Reid, It's been thirty-six hours and there's no change, you might need to prepare yourself for the worst," Calliope Torres said with a grim look on her face.

"No," Spencer said from Sofias bedside, where he had in fact been sitting for the last thirty-six hours, "I can't, I can't survive without her," Spencer said the tears starting to fall again.

"I know but the thing is, Look at me, you're daughter, the one with the weak heart, she coded," At this Spencer's head shot up and his attention was completely focused on her.

"On three separate occasions, I know this is difficult but we need to ask you, would you like to sign a DNR?" Spencer sat there taking it all in, his daughter, his baby, had died.

They heard a choking sound coming from the bed, they looked over to see Sofia. Awake.

"She's fighting intubation," Callie said, while murmuring to Sofia, trying to get her to stop struggling.

"The babies?" Sofia managed to choke out and shot a worried look at Spencer.

"We had to take them out in order to save your life," Callie said to Sofia who was crying.

"You had a boy and two girls," Callie said with a huge smile on her face, "But we have a slight problem, Two of your babies, were clinically dead, when they were born, so they have very weak hearts, but baby C, your little girl, she coded 3 times last night, So as I was asking your husband just before you woke up, would you like to sign a DNR?"

"C-Can I see them? B-Before, I decide," Sofia begged, you could almost hear the pain in her voice, begging, pleading, stood there shaking her head side to side sadly

"I'm sorry you can't, you're to sick to be moved down to them, and they cant leave the NICU," Callie felt like a monster telling her this, but she had too.

"We're not signing the DNR," Sofia announced. "Sofia, you need to think about this logically," Spencer said with a sigh, looking at the pictures of the babies.

"I am, Spencer, I am a doctor after -"

"Yeah, I know, I know, who do you think waited up for you night after night after night," "Like your job doesn't take you away from home too, Spencer, I am not killing our baby,"

"Your not-""Oh so what am I doing? Telling people that its okay to kill her? Why don't we kill the other two while we're at it, huh Spence?"

"You're being crazy, right now Sofia,"

"No Spence I'm not being crazy, you wanting to kill our baby is crazy," And with that Spencer walked out to go see his babies properly for the first time.

_One Month Later_

One month after the accident and Sofia still hadn't seen her babies, She had been working extra hard, to be let down to see her babies. She was begging to be pushed harder in physical therapy, but they wouldn't agree with her, saying she couldn't be pushed harder because of all the surgeries. So far one had quit. She just wanted her babies, that's all.

"I quit! You are rude, uncooperative, and mean," The second trainer said to Sofia.

"No you're bad, at your job," Sofia quipped back at him. He stormed out leaving Spencer and Sofia alone in the room, where Sofia went to pick something up and couldn't, it was around this time that something snapped in her and she kicked balls everywhere.

"Sofia," Spencer began,

"No, save it, bring me those balls," Sofia said quietly,

"No Sofia, listen to me, all of this can wait, why don't you take a break? Everything's gonna be ok," Spencer said lovingly.

"The babies wont wait, you can hold our baby, Morgan can hold our baby, I cant hold my baby, don't tell me everything's going to be okay," She roared, with tears in her eyes.

"Sofia, come on lets go back to your room, and we'll see what Callie has to say,"

As it turns out, Callie had nothing but bad news to say.

"So can I see my babies today?" Sofia begged, her voice full of hope and joy.

"I'm sorr-" Callie began sadly but was cut off by Sofia's heartbroken cry.

"But you said, you said, I could see them once I was walking, you said,"

"I said you could see them once your infection had healed, and it hasn't, I'm so sorry Sofia, I truly am," The only response she got was a heartbroken cry.

_The Next Day_

Sofia was woken up extremely early after her night of crying herself to sleep, She felt someone shaking her, telling her to get up, but she couldn't move, she couldn't get up not without knowing if she was going to see her babies.

"Sofia Alba Sanchez Reid, Get up!"

"Spence, what do you want?"

"Dr. Torres, has some good news for us, don't you Callie?"

"Sofia, the infections gone," Sofia shot up in the bed, could she really be letting her?

"I can see my babies?" Sofia said tears of joy running down her face, "I can see my babies," Callie stood there smiling at the happy moment between Sofia and Spencer.

"I'll have an orderly bring you down," Callie said walking out of the room.

Sofia walked over to the incubators that held her babies. Her and Spenser decided it was best not to name them until, she saw them. So they were still being called Baby A, B and C. She could hold her son and her first born daughter, but not her youngest. Her youngest was still attached to tubes and wires going to everywhere and anywhere. She walked over to her youngest and sat down beside her, stroking her little hand through the hole in the incubator, while Spenser was holding his son.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy," It was at this moment her daughter turned her head and opened her tiny blue eyes to the sound of her mothers voice. Sofia felt her heart break.

"Its okay baby, your gonna be okay, we're gonna be okay, cause I'm a little messed up too," She noticed her baby turn her head away and close her eyes. So she moved over to her first- born daughter, who had been a fighter since the start. She looked into her eyes and saw she wasn't an Autumn or an Avery or a Juliet. She was a Kalle, Kalle was her grandmothers name, it meant strong, which was exactly what she was.

"Kalle, Kalle Hope," She announced to Spencer, who looked down right confused. "That's her name, you jerk," She said laughing. "Have you thought of a name for him?" Sofia asked nodding towards their son in his arms. Spencer looked like he had an epiphany.

"Caiden, Caiden Amato, His middle name after your dad, but it also means beloved,"

"Its beautiful," Sofia said placing Kalle down in the open incubator.

"Excuse me," Sofia said to a passing nurse, "When can I hold her?" Sofia said pointing at Baby C

"She's Dr. Torres- Robbins patient isn't she? I'll have her paged," Sofia just nodded and sat down at her incubator and continued stroking her hand.

Callie joined them in the NICU a few minutes after she was paged.

"You've a question about Baby C? Let me guess, when can I hold her?" Callie asked with a smile. Sofia nodded. Callie picked up her chart and studied it, for what seemed like a year.

"Well," After a long pregnant pause, "When she can breathe on her own, I'll take out the intubation tube and see how it goes," Callie said lifting the lid and attempting to take it out. When she got it out, Baby C breathed in quick, shocked puffs of air.

"Now," Callie said lifting her out of the incubator and into Sofia's waiting arms.

"Carina, Carina Calliope," She said with a smile, as she took in Callie's shocked face.

"No-"

"You saved her life and my two other babies, you should be thankful I'm not naming them all after you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates I've been pretty busy up until now, but from now on, I'll try to update every week…**

_Two months after the last chapter._

Sofia and the babies had been discharged two days ago, and everyone was settling in fine or so Spencer thought.

"Here's mommy," Spencer announced bringing their youngest daughter, Carina, into Sofia. She was often the first one to wake, Sofia was propped up in the bed reading. Spencer went to pass Carina into Sofia's lap but Sofia put the book down so it was impossible.

"I don't want to hurt her, Spence she's too little," Sofia said with a smile. Spencer thought nothing of it, that was until Caiden started to cry, a needy wail. Spencer looked over at Sofia, who looked back with pleading eyes.

"Please Spencer, it's at the good part," Spencer brought Carina with him and went to hush Caiden before he woke up his other sister, and tried to remember what Callie had said to him before they left the hospital.

"She's going to be prone to postpartum depression, watch out for the symptoms, Lack of interest in the babies, negative feelings towards them, worried about hurting them, lack of concern for herself, lack of energy and sleeping more than usual,"

"Spencer! Shut him up, I'm trying to go back to sleep," Sofia shouted from the next room. That's when it hit him, Sofia had postpartum depression, his Sofia who had been through so much already now had postpartum depression and he had no clue how to handle it.

He thought back did he know anyone who had, had postpartum depression? Yes, yes he did. He grabbed his phone and dialled her number, her soothing voice reassuring him she would be over in ten minutes, once she got the baby ready. He sat in the nursery hoping the babies wouldn't wake up when she arrived. The doorbell rang and he leapt from the rocking chair baby Carina safely in his arms. He flung open the door.

"JJ, thank God," Spencer breathed a look of relief on his face, as he took in JJ's appearance.

"So, what's wrong with Sofia?" JJ asked shifting Henry in her arms, so he was sitting on her hips.

"She's sleeping a lot, she's worried about hurting the babies and she's not interested in them, like at all," Spencer rattled off the top of his head.

JJ burst into Sofia's room and saw her crying, "What's wrong Sof?" JJ asked sitting on her bed, passing her a tissue from the box on the bedside locker.

"Oh it's nothing," Sofia said, wiping away the tears shaking her head. "I have the weepies"

"It's not the weepies, you've got to get some help," JJ said rubbing her leg comfortingly.

_One Month Later _

The triplets were now six months old, Caiden and Kalle were amazingly advanced considering they had spent the first month of their lives in the NICU, they were babbling away and had developed their own method of getting about, not quite crawling but moving none the less. Carina however was falling behind, she had yet to say any kind of babble and if she wanted to go somewhere she would just cry until one of her parent picked her up. Sofia was beginning to get worried, what if because of the car crash she'd ruined her youngest daughters life forever, what if all she was ever going to do was sit up and smile.

Spencer had always said "she'll walk when she has somewhere to go, she'll talk when she has something to say," Even with Spencer's reassurance she couldn't help but worry.

In between the accident and post partum depression, Spencer had returned to work, but rang home frequently to see how everyone was doing. Sofia had left the triplets in the sitting room with some of their favourite toys to keep them occupied whilst she made dinner in the kitchen. The phone buzzed and she noticed it was Spencer calling. Again.

"Spence, we're fine, just like we were ten minutes ago and the ten minutes before that," Sofia said with a laugh whilst chopping up carrots. She heard a noise by her feet, expecting it to be Caiden or Kalle she looked down but instead she saw her baby girl, Carina. Carina sat at her feet, giving her a wide gummy smile.

Sofia brought her back into her brother and sister, she scooped all of them up into her arms and suddenly she couldn't imagine her life without them.

**A/N: I'm not happy with the way this chapter turned out but I felt I had to publish something. I'm going for a chest x-ray next week, so I might have a chance to write the next chapter. Reviews help me write faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for abandoning this story for a while, life has been so hectic, turns out my step-mom's pregnant ****J And I've had Summer exams, but now I'm off for a whole three months so I won't be abandoning this story again anytime soon. Oh and if anyone is reading this you should defiantly look up Boston by Augustana. **

The triplets were growing up quicker then they thought they would, even though they were only six months old, they occasionally pulling them selves up and were starting to say what sounded like mama and dada. Spencer had been going on less cases as to spend time with them, and Sofia was more distant than ever. Spencer was beginning to feel like he was raising three children all alone. The only time they were home together was when Spencer was about to leave for work or when Sofia was about to leave for….. Well Spencer was never really to clear on that part.

On a rare occasion when they were both in the same room. Spencer asked her,

"Sofia, where do you go all the time?" The pain and anguish evident in his voice. Sofia's face turned a shade of red that Spencer could only describe as fire truck red and her eyes filled up with rage.

"What are you saying Spence? That just because I'm a mom doesn't mean I cant also have a life?" She spat out at him, trying to keep from raising her voice as to prevent waking up the babies.

"What? No Sofia that's not what I'm saying at all and you know it. Now stop trying to pick a fight and answer my damn question," Sofia just turned to the baby monitor then back to him, her expression blank. Her voice cold and hard, her eye's looking through him.

"I'll be back later," And then she was gone.

_**28 Days Later**_

It had been 28 days, 4 hours, 36 minutes and 12 seconds since Sofia and Spencer's fight. That was also the last time Spencer had heard from her and it was obvious to everyone Spencer was having trouble adjusting to raising three children completely on his own. He had taken a month off work, and was worried that he'd have to take more time off which he really couldn't afford to do.

Even though Sofia had removed herself from Spencer and their children's lives, it didn't prevent Spencer from looking for her. He had Garcia tracking her credit cards and bank accounts. He had rang everyone he could think of including people Sofia worked with. When Spencer was upstairs looking for a phone number of an old friend, he walked passed Sofia's closet and noticed it was looking less cramped than usual. He looked through her clothes and saw all her favourites were gone. The red dress he proposed to her in and the oversized hoodie that had become her favourite during her pregnancy to name a few. That's when it finally hit him. She wasn't coming back. Spencer sat down on their bed and let a tear fall down his cheek and hit off the floor. He heard a shrill cry coming from the triplets nursery and he knew if he didn't hurry the other two would soon join in. He walked in to see Kalle sitting down in her crib giving him a gummy smile demanding to be picked up.

"Hi princess," Spencer cooed to his first born daughter. "Did you just want some attention?" His daughter giggled and then patted his cheek in agreement.

"Mama," Kalle's soft voice rung out around the room like the peeling of a bell.

Spencer tried to swallow the sobs building in his throat and hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his deep brown eyes.

"No sweetie, mama's not here anymore, she's gone,"


	9. Chapter 9

"Spencer," Penelope Garcia's voice rang out through the loudspeaker on Spencer's phone.

"All of the money in her account was just transferred to another account in Spain, I'm tracking the account to somewhere in Madrid," Spencer tried to swallow the lump that was brewing in his throat at the news that not only had his wife had abandoned him and their three wonderful children she had also fled the country. Spencer knew that it was only logical for Sofia to return her home country, after all her entire family lived there.

"Spence are you sure you're okay to come back to work on Monday?" Garcia questioned her voice full of worry and concern.

"Well, Garcia, Not really but it's not as if I have a choice is it?" Spencer said running a hand through his hair. Today was Friday so he had the entire weekend to spend with his son and his two daughters. While he was at work, they would stay at the BAU's daycare which had been set up after JJ had Henry.

Spencer didn't even remember falling asleep when he woke up to a piercing wail coming from the triplets nursery. That cry was unlike any of the other cries Spencer had heard. He quickly ran upstairs to see Caiden sitting up in his crib, his face the colour of blood, wailing and pulling at his ears. Suddenly everything Spencer had ever learned about babies was forgotten.

He strapped all three babies into the car and quickly drove to the emergency room.

"Dr. Reid what seems to be the problem here?" Dr. Arizona Robbins asked her blonde hair bouncing as she walked into the room.

"My son, Caiden, he just started screaming, he's got a fever and he's pulling at his ears a lot more than usual." Spencer rattled off, panicking that something might be seriously wrong with his baby boy.

After a quick examination, which Caiden screamed through out, Dr. Robbins had come to a conclusion.

"An ear infection, it's nothing serious, just put these drops in his ear three times a day for a week and make sure he stays hydrated and he should be right as rain by next Friday," She said handing him the box of eardrops with a smile.

"Sofia, It's me. Again. Caiden has an ear infection, they said it's nothing major but still. I've to go back to work on Monday and I don't want to leave them alone with someone they don't know, come home Sof please, they need you, I need you please," Spencer felt the tears sliding down his cheeks as he ended the voicemail to his wife. This was the third time today Spencer had rang Sofia, and that was the third time today she had ignored his calls and sent him to voicemail.

Spencer awoke to hear a pounding on the door. He groaned at his sleep being interrupted for the second time today. He descended the stairs taking them two at a time, he flung open the door hoping to find Sofia but instead he was met with a crying JJ with a sleeping Henry in her arms.

"JJ, what are-"

"Will, he kicked me out, and uh I've no….. uh where else to go, " JJ managed to get out through the tears.

"JJ, come on in please," Spencer said now suddenly awake.

"You can put Henry down in the spare bedroom, You can take my room, I'll take the couch," Spencer said going to grab a spare pillow and blanket for the closet.

"Spence, wait," JJ said grabbing his arm. "We're adults there's no reason why we can't share the same bed, come on,"

Spencer woke up to a warm body snuggling into his side, a head full of hair spread out over his bare chest. Spencer heard someone clearing their throat expecting it to be Henry or a member of their BAU family. Instead he opened his eyes and looked up to see his wife standing there. A shocked and betrayed look on her face.

"I guess it didn't take you that long to replace me huh Spence?" And with that she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sofia wait," Spencer cried as he ran down the stairs after his wife.

"No Spence, the second I leave you jump into bed with someone else, JJ of all people Spence seriously," Sofia had been convinced since her and S pence had first married that he was secretly in love with JJ.

"Soifa, listen to me, nothing happened, I promise you that, she's only here because Will left her, please believe me," Spencer begged, searching her eyes for any hint that she knew he was telling the truth.

"You know what Spence….. Go to hell," And she was gone. She had came back into his life, mixed everything up and then left. She hadn't even asked about their children let alone seen them. Spencer was almost certain he was going to end up raising Caiden, Kalle and Carina by himself, and he would not be held responsible for anyone who tried to take his children away from him.

As Spencer was going back into his bedroom, he noticed the triplets nursery door was open, 'Looks like she did see them' Spencer thought. He walked in and immediately knew there was something off about the room. The babies were still asleep and oblivious to the new change around them. In each of the babies cribs a single teddy bear had been placed. In Caiden's crib was a light brown teddy bear with a white lab coat on and a stethoscope around his neck. In his hand was a clipboard. In Kalle's crib was also a light brown teddy bear with a pink tutu on and pink ballet slippers. In Carina's crib was yet again a light brown teddy bear with a silver tiara on her head, a purple flowing dress and a magic wand in one hand. There was also a picture of Sofia and Spencer on there wedding day hanging up on the wall, it was an unexpected one. Both were looking and smiling at each other oblivious to the camera.

Spencer pulled the rocking chair into the centre of triplets room and watched them until he fell asleep. He awoke the next morning to a screaming Caiden, yet again pulling at his ears. Spencer had learned quickly that Caiden did not like the ear drops and would do anything to have avoiding having them, even if that meant screaming the house down. He managed to keep his daughters occupied by showing them their new teddies whilst he gave his son his medicine.

_**(A Month Later)**_

Will and JJ had gotten divorced and JJ had sold their house to help pay for her divorce attorney. JJ had received sole custody of Henry and the both of them had moved in with Spencer and the triplets.

Spencer and JJ had returned home early from work to relieve the nanny as her father had broken his hip. Spencer had placed the triplets into their walkers and they were now zooming around the kitchen whilst Spencer, JJ and Henry made a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs.

As Spencer was dishing out the spaghetti, a piece of it flew out of the pot and hit JJ.

"Oh my God, JJ I'm so sorry, it was a complete-" Spencer began but was cut off by JJ throwing spaghetti back at him. Before long the two were covered in tonight's dinner and rolling around on the floor laughing, tears running down their faces. They both sat up and stared at each other. Instinctively the both leaned towards each other. As their lips pressed together, a pounding came from the front door.

"I'll get it," Spencer said as he cleared his throat running to open the front door.

"Spencer," Sofia greeted him coldly.

"Sofia," Spencer said his eyes filling up with tears at the sight of his wife.

"Have you come home?" He whispered hoping she had.

"No, I've come to get sole custody of my children,"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't know anyone whose been sued so please forgive me if everything isn't 100% accurate and the case's mentioned are made up.**

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me I want sole parental custody of my children," Sofia stated coldly.

"Are you crazy? You abandoned them for three months, you don't even know the first thing about them," Spencer said trying to keep his voice down so as not to alert JJ to the situation.

"That is not true, I know that Caiden has an ear infection,"

"Because I rang you and told you, you know what Sofia, come back to me when you have a solid case because no judge in there right mind is going to give children to a mother whose been AWOL for almost three months of their lives," And with that Spencer slammed the door in her face.

"Spence, who was that at the door?" JJ called from the kitchen trying to serve up the remaining dinner. Spencer walked in with a look somewhere between anger and hurt.

"It was Sofia,"

"Oh Spencer, that's great when's she coming home?" JJ asked her voice full of delight for her best friend. Spencer shook his head.

"She's not, she want's sole custody of the triplets," Spencer said looking at his children running around the kitchen in their walkers. He couldn't imagine them not being with him.

She had missed everything in their lives, their first smile and their first laugh she had been out in well Sofia never did say where, Spencer assumed a bar. She had abandoned them before they had started to crawl or talk properly so in turn she had also missed that. How could the woman he had married, who he thought was the love of his life, have turned into this monster?

So that night for the second night in a week Spencer dragged the rocking chair into the centre of the triplets room and watched them sleeping. They were so innocent and so far the only evil they had come across in their lives was their mother.

The next morning as Spencer was giving Caiden his medicine there was a loud banging on the door.

"Spencer Reid?" A well dressed man asked him when he opened the door. Spencer nodded.

"You've been served," The man handed him a sheet of paper stating that his wife wanted to divorce him and claim sole custody of their children.

"Dada," A small voice called from the living room, Spencer walked in with tears rolling down his face to find Carina standing, well holding onto the couch but standing none the less.

"Are you standing up? My big girl yes you are," Spencer cooed as he blew raspberries on his youngest daughter's stomach.

"Spence, why are you crying?" JJ asked shocked as she walked into the living room.

"She's going to take them off me," He whispered so low it was barley audible.

"Spencer no judge in their right mind wo-," JJ began but was cut off by Spencer.

"Bridge VS Bridge, Mother was missing for six months of the baby's life and the judge ruled in her favour,"

"The father was an alcoholic Spence,"

"Edwards VS Edwards, Mother was missing for three months and the judge ruled in her favour,"

"Spence, I-,"

"Face it JJ they're going to be taken off me," "When's the court case?"

"Friday," Today was Monday.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I want the court case to be a separate chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the great response to the last chapter. I have some bad news though. This will be my last update until Monday next week, because I'm going to Portugal and I'm not allowed to bring my laptop. ****L**

_Friday _

"All those involved in the custody case of Reid VS Sanchez please rise," Judge Mathers announced to the court.

"So Mr. Reid are-,"

"It's doctor," Spencer called out to the judge who silenced him with a glare.

"So, Dr. Reid the children are currently in your care?"

"Yes sir they are and they have been since my wife left two months ago,"

"And why did she leave?" The judge asked.

"Well, she'd been leaving a lot and so one night I asked her where she was going and she just lost it and stormed out, I didn't hear from her for a month,"

"And is it not true Dr. Reid that you were a drug addict," Sofia's lawyer questioned. Spencer paled, he knew they would bring this up and claim him as an unfit parent.

"Yes that's true but I've been clean for almost 7 years,"

"And Dr. Reid does your job not take you away from home often and for long periods of time?"

"It used too, but since the babies were born, I have not been going out into the field as often as I used to, now I leave on a case maybe once or twice every couple of months,"

"No further questions your honour," Sofia's lawyer stated and then sat down looking defeated. Spencer's lawyer stood.

"Ms. Sanchez, what is your current occupation?"

"I'm currently unemployed, I quit my job to raise my children,"

"The same children you abandoned?"

"No, That's not what happ-," Sofia began but was cut off by Spencer's lawyer.

"Really cause to me when you storm out of your house for two months and have no contact with your children or ex-husband that's abandonment, Now answer this how do you plan to raise three children all under the age of one without any reliable source of income?"

"I was planning to get child support,"

"For three children? That won't cover it, So Ms. Sanchez, why do you think, you an unemployed mother who doesn't know the first thing about these children should receive sole custody over their father, who not only has a steady job in which he makes 500,000 a year, but also has been with these children since birth and knows everything about them?"

Sofia responded with six simple words

"I'm their mother, they need me,"

"No further questions your honour,"

"We'll continue this at one o clock and my decision will be announced," Judge Mathers announced and walked out of the court room.

"JJ," Spencer said into the phone.

"How are the triplets?" He asked holding back the sobs that were building in his throat.

"They're good, They're having a nap now, how's the case going so far?"

"We're having a recess while he makes his decision, Listen JJ I have to go my lawyer want's to talk to me, I'll see you afterwards," Spencer said hanging up the phone.

_After lunch_

"I have come to the conclusion that in the custodial matter of Reid VS Sanchez, that sole custody will not be awarded to either parent, instead they shall both receive joint custody of Caiden, Kalle and Carina Sanchez Reid,"


	13. Chapter 13

Although they had received joint custody which meant although they would live with Spencer Monday to Friday. Sofia would get them Friday night to Sunday night. Which meant Spencer didn't even get his children when he had planned to celebrate with them, JJ and Henry.

"So Sofia, Caiden need's his ear drops three times every day. Do not miss a dose. Kalle doesn't like apples and if you try to give them to her, she'll vomit and then cry for about an hour, Carina doesn't like green beans or pasta. She likes to be wrapped up tightly when she's going to sleep otherwise she'll be up screaming for most of the night," Spencer listed off the things he thought she defiantly needed to know, whilst handing her the triplets strapped into their car-seats.

"Ok, I'll bring them back at 7 on Sunday," Sofia said coldly as she drove off.

JJ had taken Henry to visit her parents, so for the first time in eight months. Spencer had a quiet house and it scared him.

It has half seven at night on Sunday. Sofia was supposed to have them home a half an hour ago. It was at this point in time that Spencer started to pace.

"Spencer, I'm sure they probably just got stuck in traffic or something," JJ called from the living room. Spencer was outside, with the front door wide open, pacing ferociously back and forth, back and forth. When he spotted a black SUV pull up outside and Sofia stepping out of it looking annoyed.

"Sorry, brat wouldn't stop crying," Sofia mumbled as she handed over the babies.

"I'm sorry what?" He snapped once he heard the name.

"I said, babe wouldn't stop crying," She said faking a smile. Spencer could of course tell that she was faking it but had missed his children too much to care.

As Spencer was giving Caiden his eardrops which he had gotten used to last week, he noticed that the ear was getting infected. There was only one way that it would start to get infected again, Sofia hadn't given him his eardrops. He noticed that Kalle and Carina were more irritable than usual. He chalked it up to them being shipped off to a stranger's house for the weekend.

Later on that same night when Spencer was changing Kalle and Carina's diapers before he put the down for the night, he noticed the beginnings of what looked like nappy rash. They hadn't gotten it before so Spencer came to the conclusion that it wasn't that they had sensitive skin or an allergic reaction. It was that Sofia had gone a long period of time without changing their diapers. Spencer could tell Sofia wasn't interested in the children so he wondered what it was that she would have gained from receiving sole custody.

The next weekend Spencer had to run to the grocery store to pick up dinner for himself and JJ. Will had taken Henry for the weekend.

"Sofia, you know the drill, Caiden's ear drops need to administered 3 times daily, These are really important so don't forget and the girls have the beginnings of nappy rash so just watch out for that," JJ said with a smile handing over the triplets.

"Are you trying to tell me how to raise my children Jareau?" Sofia demanded, her eyes alight with hatred.

"Woah, Sofia of course not, I'm just reminding you to make sure the babies don't end up in hospital,"

"I'll be back with them at 7 on Sunday,"

"Bye mama," Kalle called out as JJ helped strap her and her siblings into their birth mother's SUV.

That night at dinner, JJ was explaining to Spence what had happened with Sofia a few hours before that. Halfway through her rant about how she should not have even received joint custody of the triplets. Spencer leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. A few seconds later he pulled away.

"What was that for?" JJ asked in shock.

"Why not?" Spencer said leaning over to press their lips together once more.

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't be able to update but I had a lot of time to myself today so I wrote this. Now I officially will not be updating until Monday the 18****th**** of June. And I should probably stop with the authors note right about now, as this time in 12 hours I'll be on a plane :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hola! I'm back from Portugal with an amazing tan :D Sorry I haven't been able to update I wasn't feeling up to it and my exam results came home and well….. They were okay. But on with the story. Enjoy! :D Just so you know this chapter is going to be super short. Sorry ****L **

As Spencer and JJ kissed passionately in a house across town, Sofia was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Her daughter had called that skank mama. That should be her. She should be at home raising her children with their father not that blonde home wrecker. She needed to get her children away from there. An idea entered her head and an evil smile spread across her face as she figured out what to do.

Saturday came and went and soon it was Sunday night and Spencer was eagerly awaiting the return of his children. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was half past seven. He frowned, sure she was half an hour late last week but that doesn't mean she get's to be half an hour late every week. He stood outside and watched for

Sofia's black SUV to pull up into the driveway of their former home. He waited for what felt like an eternity but was only an hour before he tried ringing her. No answer the same as the four times before that, she kept sending him to voicemail. He picked up his phone once again and began to dial.

"Garcia, I need you to track Sofia's cell for me, she has the triplet's and I don't know where they are," Spencer managed to get out in between sobs.

"Okay hun, I'll call you back when I have something," She said, Spencer could hear her typing in the background, as she hung up.

Spencer ended the call to Garcia and tried Sofia again this time, much to his surprise, she answered.

"Sofia," He snarled. "Where are you?"

"It's okay Spence, the babies are perfectly fine,"

"I said where are you?"

"I'm taking them Spence, I have a legal right too. They're my children too,"

"Children that you abandoned and we both have custody so no you don't have a legal right too, You have twenty minutes to bring them back here before I come over their and get them myself,"Sofia snorted. "Good luck with that," And with that she hung up.

Moments after his conversation with Sofia ended, Garcia rang him back.

"I've traced it to 61 Inocencio Fernandez -"

"Wha? Garcia I don't know where that is, where is it?"

"Madrid, Spain, Spencer she's fled the country with them,"

Spencer calmly hung up the phone and dialled another number after stating a few basic things he was put through to where he wanted.

"Hello Virgina police station how can I help you?"

"Hello I'd like to report a kidnapping,"


	15. Chapter 15

As Spencer paced around the floor waiting for the Virginia Police Department to call him back and tell him something, anything regarding his children. His beautiful children who had spent the first month of their lives in the NICU only to be abandoned by their mother and then kidnapped by said mother. It was safe to say their lives had not started out well.

JJ sat in the armchair in the corner of the room next to the window with Henry on her lap. She was watching Spencer pace back and forth as she soothingly rubbed Henry's hair as he fell asleep on her chest.

"They're going to bring them home Spence, they have to," JJ said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah but what if they don't?" Spencer retorted his eyes dark from lack of sleep.

"Spencer, they have the address, they'll have them home soon, I swear,"

Spencer stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over at JJ and smiled weakly.

"Thanks JJ, What did I do it deserve you?" He asked his voice full of wonder.

JJ just smiled and pulled Spencer in close to her and pressed her lips to his.

Spencer woke up after a night spent tossing and turning to his phone ringing.

"Mr. Reid? I'm afraid there's a situation,"

"What? What kind of situation? Is it my children? Are they okay?"

"Well that's the thing we can't tell, It seems the phone Sofia rang you on was left in an apartment on Inocencio Fernandez street,"

"Wait so you're telling me that not only have you not gotten my children but that you also have no clue where they are,"

"I'm afraid that's the situation, Mr. Reid, look we'll ring you back the second we have any new information,"

Sofia paced back and forth in the small apartment on the outskirts of Virginia. Bouncing Caiden up and down on her hip trying to get him to stop screaming. She had put Kalle in a bouncer and was bouncing her with her foot whilst shaking a rattle at Carina. She had gotten on a plane drove to the address dropped her phone through the letterbox and got back on the plane. She knew Spencer and she knew he would never think of checking around Virginia for her. He would only do that after he had searched every other corner of the Earth. She would raise these children to know their Mama and not that skank Jareau . Even when Jareau was dating Bill or Will or whatever his name was she knew she was in love with Spencer. She knew no one would recognise her around her so she strapped the triplets into their pram and went for a walk with them.

Spencer was pacing around the house waiting, praying that his phone would ring.

"Jaje," Spence called out. "I'm going to go for a drive, call me if you ear anything, I'll be home before it get's dark,"

Spencer drove for an hour and a half before pulling into a park, he didn't know what made him pull in but he did. He sat on the hood of his car and looked out observing the happy families soaking up the sun whilst it lasted. He noticed a woman pushing triplets in a pram and it made his heart ache. Come to think of it as the woman approached him he could have sworn he recognised her. The glossy black hair, that tanned skin, those eyes that upon seeing him filled up with fear and panic.

"SOFIA," Spencer yelled as ran towards her and his children.


	16. Chapter 16

**So…..Hey, I am so sorry and not dead which is always good ****J I hit what shall now be known as the longest writers block in the history of ever. And I'm sure all you people still reading this want me to stop typing an authors note and get on with the story which is what I shall do. Now. **

"Sofia," Spencer called out yet again running towards her and their children. No scratch that his children, no mother would do what Sofia had done to her children.

"Sofia," He called out again as she froze and ran in the opposite direction. Spencer pulled out his phone and rang the cops. He chased after her and his three children. She ran around a corner and another and another. Spencer tried to follow her but he lost her. He sank down the wall and put his head in his hands. His phone buzzed and he glanced down and saw the words "Virginia Police Station." He lifted the phone out of his lap and with shaking hands, pressed the answer button.

"Hello, Dr. Spencer Reid?" A familiar voice questioned when he lifted the phone up to his ear.

"Speaking,"

"We have her, we're bringing them into the station right now," That was all Spencer needed to hear before he pressed the end call button and sprinted to his car.

Spenser jogged into the station when he heard the familiar cry of his babies, his heart leapt, knowing that within a minute or so he would have them in his arms once again. A policeman called him over to a window, where he had to sign a number of forms before he could even see his children, let alone bring them home. He pulled out his phone to ring JJ as he signed.

"JJ, they have them," He choked out through the tears.

"Are you serious? That's amazing, Do you want me too -?" She began but was cut off by Spence.

"JJ, you're fine, it's past Henry's bed time, I'll bring them straight home the minute we're done here, See you soon,"

"Okay so Spence, Bye,"

After what seemed like the billionth form he had signed he was finally allowed to see his children. As he opened the door, all three children looked up to see who was coming in. When they realised it was their father, their faces lit up with joy and they all screamed out simultaneously.

"DADA," He ran towards them and scooped them up into his arms as best he could.

After 2 hours of sitting in the police station he was finally allowed to leave there with his children. He buckled them all into the car seats in his jeep and set off home.

By the time he arrived home, he assumed JJ and Henry would be asleep and would have been for a few hours. How wrong he was.

He walked into the sitting room of their home to find a 'Welcome Home' banner reaching from one wall to the opposite one. He was also surprised to find JJ and Henry sitting on the floor stuffing their faces with popcorn and candy watching 'Toy Story.' They appeared not to have noticed they arrived home yet so Spencer stood there and cleared his throat.

They both whipped their heads around so fast it would have been comical if not for the situation of seeing his children for the first time since their mother took them.

"SPENCE, CAIDEN, CARINA, KALLE," They jumped up and ran to them.

JJ immediately pulled Carina from her car seat and held her close, rocking her gently. Henry was holding onto Spencer as if he thought he might never see him again.

"Hey little buddy," Spencer spoke in a quiet voice as to not wake the two still sleeping triplets.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Spencer asked trying to hold back a chuckle at the look of disappointment on Henry's face at having his bedtime remembered.

"How's about you put on your pjs, brush your teeth and me and your mom will be up in a minute to say good night?" Henry nodded and raced upstairs to change for bed.

Spencer looked over at JJ who was just looking at the triplets as if they were her own children. He realised Sophia had never looked at them this way, and thanks to the little stunt she pulled, she would never have the chance too.

"Hey, help me bring them upstairs and we can say goodnight to Henry," Spence said to her, JJ seemed unfazed but made her way up the stairs with Carina anyway. Spencer removed Caiden and Kalle from their car seats and made his way up stairs with them. Before he went to put them into their cribs for the night, he went into Henry's room to see if he was still awake, only to find him sound asleep and drooling. He chuckled at his sleeping sight before placing a light kiss on his forehead.

He walked into the triplets nursery for the first time since Sophia had taken them and he was shocked at what he saw. The walls had know been painted a light pink and a light green. Photo's of the BAU team were hung on the wall along with a picture of Spencer's mom with the word 'Grandma' written over it. Spencer noticed that there was a space in the top corner of the wall and he looked at JJ questioningly.

"I didn't know if you'd want to put Sofia's picture up there or not," She whispered in a low voice.

"We'll discuss this another time, I don't want to talk about her tonight," Spencer said and gave JJ a shaky smile.

Each triplet was placed in their respective crib and a tender kiss was placed on their forehead from both JJ and Spencer.

As they lay down in their shared bed and thought back over everything that had happened, there was only one thing Spencer could think of to say.

"I'm so happy right now," And JJ of course had only one reply.

"Me too,"

Spencer leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to her lips before he remembered just how addictive her lips were. Before either of them could fully comprehend what was happening both of them were completely naked.

That was the first night JJ and Spencer made love.


End file.
